The Arts of Jam
by Highla
Summary: It was the jam that made him realise, their first incident with jam was the trigger for it all, the trigger that caused L to realise. One encounter with it clearly wouldn't be enough. M rated for a lot of smut, straight from the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: ****HAI YOU GAIZ! XD I've been bored recently and decided to... *looks around to make sure no one is looking* Publish something new... a-a DEATH NOTE THING! This shall be my first full yaoi thing and will hopefully not fail like most of the others do. Soooooooooooo enjoy! :3**

**Was going to do this as LxLight, but now it's BBxL now with a load of smutty stuff ^^**

* * *

It was erotic. The whole scene was filthy, sexual, lustful.

Beyond Birthday's body rubbed against L's with each thrust of his hips as he slid his hard length in and out of the elder's backside.  
"P-please, B... stop, you're h-hurting me..."  
"No, Lawlie, you're going to like it, I promise!" Even as he continued, all the dark eyed male felt was pain running up and down his spine. Within minutes, the younger male climaxed, leaving L with a stubborn erection. Red eyes turned hard as BB sharply pulled out and reattached the handcuffs to the elder's wrists, then took his leash and dragged him back to his dark, bare room.

In complete silence he tied the leash to the ring on the wall in a way that would only allow comfort if the detective was kneeling. He then knelt near the elder and stared directly into his eyes until he found the words that he wanted to say. "Lawliet, you've really hurt me. I've been really good to you and then you go and say that you think you might be asexual and..." he paused and sighed, "... and I try to help you to get pleasure out of sex and you're still left with that stupid fucking boner when I've had my way with you. No one has ever been in my bed before, then I let you in so you're more comfortable for your second time having sex with me and you just disappoint."

As soon as he was finished speaking, Beyond stood and went to the door. "You know, just the fact that you got hard shows that you likely aren't asexual, and you're probably homosexual instead, seeing as you seemed to like the handjob."  
L remained quiet, even after the younger male left the room and walked back towards his own. His mind whirred as he tried to make sense of the whole situation. Both times that he had made such contact with his former friend, if anyone could even call him that, had been rape but part of him had wanted more. Definitely not typical of asexuality.

Yet, the contact relieved his stress, even if it didn't give him an unmatchable pleasure that drove him to orgasm. Despite everything, he knew from the start that the only reason that BB hadn't killed him in his sleep was because of the bond that was forming between them. He knew that the younger had had a thing for him, ever since he found the board in the small room of the orphanage. The board with all of the photos of him, the drawings of them together and the printed hearts all around his images.

Beyond had denied the whole thing back then, but now there was no denial at all. L slowly rubbed his cheek awkwardly on his shoulder as he continued working it out in his head. Within minutes, he was sleeping restlessly but he was still unable to prevent himself from overthinking the whole situation and the lighter male's behaviour towards him.

_"Lawliet, you can only have the jam if you... lick it off my body." BB squirmed a little. His eyes sparkled a little in the low light despite how nervous he obviously was. L was a little wary of the younger after the previous evening when he was raped against the wall after a refusal to eat a ready meal, but he was so hungry after three days of no food that he'd do anything for something sweet to eat._

_He watched as the jam was spread over the pale body in front of him and squeezed his eyes shut to avoid looking at the shy uke-like blush spreading across the thin cheeks. Just one lick from his navel to a softened nipple caused a long, low noise to erupt at the back of Beyond's throat. With a slight hesitation, Lawliet took in the nipple to suck the sweet jam off his skin. The feeling of it was enough to drive the younger crazy. The dark eyed raven had to admit that having a somewhat attractive male squirming with pleasure underneath him felt good despite how dirty it also felt._

_"Lawlie... I-I... I..."_

L's eyes snapped open as he realised. The board, the attention, the capture, the sex, the soft goodnight kisses when he thought the elder was asleep... Beyond Birthday, the insane murderer, was in love with him.

* * *

**Ooooo, romantic advances or ignoring? XD Sorry if this is going a little fast, kinda wanted to miss some of it out because what I imagined wouldn't go properly into words, but whatever... Continuing as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This is getting started now, dammit! Even if it means getting the disk to fix my computer! And cosplaying less! This will succeed, you have permission to dance on my jam covered self if I don't complete this now that I've started it~ ^^**

* * *

Beyond crept into the small room early in the morning with a small brown paper bag. As usual when he approached the elder, he gently pressed their lips together for a few seconds. The sensation of the soft lips touching his always made his heart race. Except for this time where it felt like his heart had stopped completely as L's eyes slowly opened.

"Why are you in here so early, BB?" The dark eyed male's voice was hoarse from sleep. Beyond's cheeks flushed red as he tried to remember why he had gone into the room.  
"I-I... y-your collar looks shabby, so I bought you a new one." As proof, he lifted a black and blue dog collar from the paper bag. L raised an eyebrow.  
"Was that why you put your lips on mine, then? Or is it because you have feelings for me?"

The deep red eyes filled with panic at the sound of the confrontation. In an instant, his hand made sharp contact with the elder's cheek, hard enough to snap his head to the side. The slap brought tears to Lawliet's eyes, but he immediately blinked them away. "Don't dare say that to me, you don't understand!"  
"I don't understand love? Everything that you do just backs up the 96% chance of you having such feelings for me, but-"

His sentence was cut short as the thin lips melted against his again. L had never felt such an innocent kiss before, even when he was faking sleep, and naturally returned the contact. Within seconds, the younger deepened the kiss and attempted to force the elder's lips apart for access into his mouth, only succeeding in earning himself a gentle nip. Lawliet pulled away slowly.

"Let's change that to 99%..."  
"No, it's 100%, there's no 'if' about it, Lawlie. I can't express it, but when I was eleven and you were fifteen I fell completely in love with you." The younger's expression was unreadable, yet it hinted slightly towards embarrassment, "However, we won't ever speak of this again, will we?" He tilted the elder's chin up with two fingers to look into his eyes.

At first, it seemed as if he was joking or trying to avoid any shyness, but the seriousness in his eyes was enough to completely silence L. Earlier that morning, he had imagined everything to go well, imagined BB to confess his love, then for them to share a kiss and try to build his own feelings up to a similar level as soon as the abuse stopped. Something in his chest tightened when Beyond was close but it had only started today, probably because he knew the younger male's secret.

It couldn't possibly be anything else; he still hated it when he was touched or treated like a dog, but the feeling was nothing compared to what he had ever felt before. Part of him wanted to press close when his collar was being replaced, but another part of him wanted to pull away and shrink against the wall. His own feelings were growing to be as difficult to understand as someone else's the more he was with B.

"Beyond, I'm very tired still, can I stay in here please?" he asked quietly in hope of being left alone for a little longer. The younger shook his head slowly.  
"Sleeping on a cold concrete floor in just your underwear isn't going to make you any less tired and you'll be restless. As long as you're clean, you can sleep in my bed and just this once you can have your leash off." The slightest of smiles played on the elder's lips as he was lead towards BB's bedroom and tucked into the bed. As soon as he was comfortable, the younger male left the room and locked the door.

It felt as if the soft white sheets were drawing him in further. The younger's scent clung to the material and smothered Lawliet as he shuffled down further under the covers and closed his eyes. For some reason, he felt strangely safe as he drifted into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Woo, this is going well! I can't save my own computer, but this laptop is fairly good *shrugs* Shall try to get up at least a chapter a day until this story is finished.**

* * *

"I-I can't do this," Beyond whispered as he buried his face in his hands. The knife was on the table in front of him and he was just a few metres away from being close enough to kill the only one who knew his secret, but to murder Lawliet would also be to murder part of himself. The only thing that he had ever known was ending the lives of victims and people who were due to die at that moment anyway.

"BB, I'm awake now, could you perhaps open the door?" In complete silence, the door was opened and the two males stood staring into each other's eyes. Naturally their bodies moved in closer and their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Within seconds the younger had Lawliet pressed against the wall and tangled their tongues together in battle for dominance. He slowly ran a hand down the elder's back and rested it on his rear.

One gentle squeeze was enough for him to gain full dominance over L. Slowly, he moved down a little to kiss the dark eyed male's neck, drawing several soft noises from the back of his throat. Their hips moved together in a continuous motion as Beyond struggled to undo the handcuffs. Once he got them off they were thrown to the floor and soon joined by the elder's boxers.

BB's eyes suddenly sparkled as a smirk reached his lips. "You have an erection, Lawlie, you're aroused again," he whispered, causing a slight blush to tickle at said person's cheeks. One hand slid down the weak chest and gently gripped the arousal before slowly stroking the skin. The elder gasped quietly at the contact and covered his eyes and mouth with his arms to hide his complete embarrassment until they were pulled away by Beyond's free hand.

"Don't cover, I want to see the lust in your eyes and hear your sexy voice." The change in behaviour somewhat scared L, but he obediently did as he was told. With each stroke towards him, the younger tugged lightly to give as much pleasure as possible. Lawliet couldn't help but moan softly at the sensation growing in the pit of his stomach despite knowing how wrong it was to get aroused by someone who had beaten, tortured, raped and abused him.

Without warning, the younger kneeled and took in the hard length as much as he was physically able to, almost down to the base. His lips and tongue moved over the skin as if he was very experienced in giving such contact, even though he had never once let his mouth give pleasure to any victim before. L could feel something tightening in his stomach as the contact increased further and bit down on his lower lip to prevent any embarrassing noises from passing his lips. The bony fingers worked the base while BB continued to suck until the older male's orgasm hit.

Without thinking Beyond swallowed the substance in his mouth and immediately pulled away to wipe the taste off his tongue. Lawliet slowly slid down the wall to a sitting position. "Why did you swallow it?"  
"I thought it would taste sweet, seeing as you only eat sweet things but it tasted bitter and kinda salty," he said quickly as he continued with his attempt to get the taste out of his mouth.  
"Well... uh... Why did you suck it in the first place?"  
"I wanted to give you pleasure because..." Beyond went quiet for a few seconds before finding the words that he needed to say, "Because I love you, Lawlie, and I've never felt this way towards anyone before. I didn't want to rape you again, as you wouldn't want or like it, so I bought you a present earlier in an attempt to apologise for hurting you yesterday and tried to make it all better by giving you what's hopefully been the best climax you've ever had."

* * *

**Woo, cliffhanger time! :3 Will L love him back or will he not? See in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Three chapters in one day? Aren't you guys lucky? :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

Their eyes met for a few seconds as both males turned momentarily silent. As the silence grew to be awkward and tense, Beyond finally spoke. "Do you love me back?" Another silence followed his question as the older male attemped to find the right words to respond with.  
"Yes I do, BB, I do a lot," he said quietly. The sudden excitement in the younger's eyes made his heart break.  
"Then be my partner, we can cuddle and kiss and sleep together in my- our- bed and we can go out places together as long as you promise that you won't leave. You will, won't you?"

Lawliet nodded slightly. He suddenly found himself unable to swallow the growing lump in his throat, even as the younger pulled him into a gentle, loving embrace. Deep down, he knew that he wasn't in love with the murderer despite his efforts to show affection back, but he felt guilty for not being able to give Beyond the one thing that he clearly longed for. It was the first time he had ever seen the other male smile fully and the look in his eyes killed the elder inside. The red eyes sparkled a little when he looked into L's, which he had never seen before either.

"You know, when we're together the voices and figures go and you make me feel safe from them. They always told me that you'd never love a crazy guy like me, but they're completely wrong!" A childish laugh from his new partner made Lawliet's heart sink further. "They said that I'll always kill people and hit you for hurting me but I'm going to stop and we'll be together and marry and-"

Their lips joined in a soft kiss for a few seconds. When the elder pulled away, Beyond remained still with his eyes closed and an innocent smile plastered on his face. "I found a new love for when you kiss me while I'm talking." L smiled a little.  
"I'm glad you liked it, I wanted to make you feel good to prove that I love you," he whispered quietly. It was a white lie, but he was sure that he'd feel something for the younger eventually. Maybe it actually was proof and he did have feelings for BB.

"Would you like to have dinner and a bath and then bed?" Beyond whispered as he wrapped an arm around the elder's waist, "I'll make sure it's sweet for you. Clothes are in the wardrobe." Lawliet nodded slightly and turned to get dressed as the younger left the room to prepare.

-x-x-x-

"Come in, Lawlie," Beyond purred upon hearing the quiet knock on the door. The door slowly opened to reveal the slim figure in a baggy black shirt. The younger blushed a little at the sight of his partner in one of his shirts but was slightly irritated at how loose it was on him. In silence, L walked to the table and sat on the only chair at the table, and was soon joined by BB who sat on his lap. "Don't worry, it's not really vegetables and meat, I promise." He lifted the fork and scooped up some peas and meat to prove his pont. The elder ate the offered food cautiously, but soon relaxed after realising that the vegetables were made of sweets and icing, and the meat was made of jam cake with brown buttercream.

Once he finished, Lawliet could honestly say that he was content. Most would be angry that he only ever wanted to eat sweet things, but the understanding that BB demonstrated amazed him. It was almost obvious that the younger was quickly winning over his heart.

"Ready for a bath, then?"  
"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Beyond stroked L's cheek gently.  
"I'm not hungry, just tired, but we kinda need to wash before bed." The elder nodded and took BB's hand as they stood and walked towards the bathroom. Several hours previously, he was sure that he was going to have to try to love the younger over time, but now he was positive that it wouldn't take long at all.

As they sunk down into the hot water, Beyond gave a slightly uncomfortable smile. "You know... We can have a sexless marriage if you want, my mind isn't just completely based around that. In fact, there's a different fantasy that I've had for around nine years since I fell for you."  
"Mmm?" Lawliet sat up further in the bath and stroked the slightly smaller hand with his thumb.  
"I had this really fucking stupid fantasy that one day I'd propose to you and you'd be overjoyed and kiss my lips and say that you loved me. Then you'd agree and we'd have have a private wedding, and we'd find a place before settling down and adopting three children. We'd have two boys and a girl, and our sons would protect our daughter if anyone ever tried to hurt her.

"I'd get a job and you'd stay at home, then when I got home you'd greet me with a hug, a peck on the lips and dinner, then when the kids go to bed, we'd curl up on the sofa and talk for hours until you fall asleep, so I'd carry you up to bed and we'd sleep so close that we'd even share the same dream. Our life would be perfect." All went silent again for a while.  
"We could do that if you wanted, but if you want passion in a relationship, we'll have enough sex to satisfy you. I'd enjoy adopting with you and looking after them, but I'd miss you if you were always at work, so make sure the hours aren't too long and you have the weekends off so we can take them to the park etc."

BB smiled and nodded as he began to wash the pale skin of his partner slowly. He suddenly felt fully content for the first time in his life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: This chapter is pretty much all hardcore yaoi, so hopefully you yaoi obsessed people will enjoy a bit more ^^**

* * *

Beyond woke early in the morning and rubbed his eyes. Or rather, he tried to until he realised that his arms were cuffed to the headboard. "Lawlie, why am I stuck here?" the younger male asked quietly to the smaller figure in front of him. L slowly turned around with a mischievious smirk and a set of keys between two fingers.

BB's jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. "You look dead sexy wearing my clothes like that, but you've got to let me out of these handcuffs!" One slim finger shook flirtily from side to side as the elder's smirk grew.  
"Well, you know when we were in the bath you said you weren't going to rape me again, but then last night in your sleep you rolled onto me and started sleep-humping me, then flipped me over and started to do it again. Now, if I'm correct, you also said that wasn't automatic permission until we were married, so you're going against our rules.

"So, I laid awake all night thinking of a way to punish you and finally came up with something with the help of your diary and sex books." The younger's eyes widened as he remembered that his dream had been similar to what had been described.  
"Lawlie, I'm so sorry," he whispered quietly, and earned a quiet laugh in response.  
"Did you not hear the last bit?" Without another word, L turned to face away again and slowly began to move his hips in a figure eight as he pulled the dark shirt up his back and over his head. Each movement was over exaggerated to show off as much of his body as possible and little was left to Beyond's imagination.

The dark eyed male glanced over his shoulder and winked at his partner as he slipped the loose jeans off his hips to reveal full nudity underneath. Honestly, he had no idea whether what he was doing was right or not but as long as he had followed what the book had told him to do. What he hadn't mentioned was that the younger had also told him exactly how he had came to fall for the elder in his sleep and the story alone about how they occasionally used to make small talk in the hallways and how on Valentine's day he had attempted to build up the courage to give him a gift and a gentle peck on the lips but ended up chickening out at the last minute. Just hearing the confessions of the other male confirmed what he hoped to be true; he had most definitely fallen in love with BB.

Beyond began to thrash his legs as the layer was completely removed. "Let me touch you!" he yelled as he tried to get his hands free. Lawliet's lips twitched into a smile. "I'm doing everything to myself and you're going to watch." He then turned to face Beyond and gently gripped his own length before stroking in a way that imitated the way that he had been stroked the day before by his partner. Said partner licked his lips at the sight of it. Little noises escaped the throat of the elder as he ended each stroke with a gentle tug and closed his eyes to let is imagination take over.

The thrashing had completely stopped as the young male stared at his lover pleasuring himself in the same way that he had. Yet, when L reached back and pulled a vibrator from from under the bedsheets, he could barely contain his excitement. The long object was coated in lubrication then slowly entered into the elder's rear and switched to vibrate. BB could feel blood rushing down to his length as soon as Lawliet started to slide the object in and out of himself with an ukeish blush. Despite having the extra pushes from both the vibrations and his hand rubbing at the pale skin, he still didn't feel very satisfied. Within seconds, he realised that only one thing could be good enough to satisfy him, but he was determined not to give in too easily.

As he was thinking, the vibrator brushed against a particular spot, shooting electric through the male's spine. He let out a sharp gasp at the sensation, especially as he felt something build up quickly inside of him. That same feeling as when Beyond was sucking him the afternoon before just before he climaxed.

In one sharp motion, the object was yanked from his rear and switched off. The younger let out a dissatisfied whine as a result of the loss but quickly gained interest as his partner crawled closer. "BB, I also read about how you have a thing for guy's chests and in particular the nipples, seeing as having your own toyed with turns you so much. You can have this bit to yourself, but otherwise I'm in control, okay~?" Said person nodded quickly and excitedly as he leaned forwards and took in one of his partner's nipples before gently tugging with his teeth.

L bit down on his tongue to hide any noise as he usually did, even as the soft tongue of Beyond flicked over and worked on the sensitive skin. His heart felt like it was about to burst in his chest until he finally pulled away and reached under the bed to get something for better lubrication than the oily substance that he had used on the toy. With the slightest of huffs, he pulled out the only thing that was hidden under there: a jar of jam.

Was he seriously going to do this? Naturally his body would respond to it like it responded to rape if he didn't have lubrication but there was no way in hell he was having any more of that oil inside of his body. Nervously, Lawliet opened the jar and coated two fingers in the fruit preserves before coating the younger's length with it and immediately sinking down to the base of it before he could regret the decision.

He shivered. It felt disgusting inside of him but it also served as a rather good lube. Slowly, he began to rise and sink onto BB's member in a steady pace, occasionally allowing soft moans to escape his throat. Beyond was able to watch the fluid motion until the speed began to increase. He closed his eyes as his hips involuntary met the elder's but quickly changed again to concentrate as soon as he hit the spot that L seemed to like for the first time.

Instead of staying quiet like he usually did, Lawliet couldn't stay silent. "B-Beyond! Hit i-it again!" he cried out as he felt his first orgasm from such contact approaching quickly. One more thrust and the elder male saw white as it hit and the hot liquid released from his length. The squeeze of his muscles was enough to drive the younger over the edge seconds later.

One of L's hands shakily unlocked the cuffs before he collapsed against his lover. Both of BB's arms immediately wrapped around him and stroked his back. "I'm so proud of you for going out of your comfort zone by doing that, but I think we may have to have a shower now: we're both kinda covered in jam, sweat and cum, and there's no way in hell we're sleeping together until we're washed."


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Ruuuuunning out of ideas now, but it's too early to do what I wunna do, so half-filler half-relationship build up thing now (and more jam usage)**

* * *

The storm had progressed gradually through the remainder of the day and was at full force just before midnight. Twigs and debris hit against the windows with each strong gust of wind and the rain was hammering on the roof of the old house. With how heavy it was, it almost sounded as if the roof was going to collapse. Especially with the added thunder and lightening to remind them that a natural disaster could occur at any point.

"Beyond, where are you?" L called into the darkness. There was no response which could either mean that he was doing something crazy or hiding. Likely the latter. He sighed quietly and went straight to the bedroom to check for his partner, and surely enough there was a large bump under the bedsheets.

"Are you okay?" the elder asked quietly as he cautiously stepped closer and pulled the sheets back.  
"Y-yeah, fine." The dark figure was shaking as he spoke, which was unusual even for him. The elder laid down beside him and slowly ran the fingers of one hand through BB's soft raven hair.  
"You don't look okay and your body is shaking. There's a 74% chance that you're scared."

"100%," the younger mumbled as he assumed the fetal position and buried his face in his knees. Long arms embraced him in a tight, close hold. "I'm a murderer who's scared of storms, how pathetic is that?" Lawliet gently nuzzled against the pale cheek as he tried to think of a response, but nothing sounded like it was going to make Beyond feel any better.

"We could do something if you wanted, whatever you want to do? It might make you calmer?"  
"Like what? We can't really make love in here with the lightning just there..." He paused to check for any lightening through the window before sinking back down onto the bed, "... and we can't really go for a walk or anything."  
"Maybe we could walk or just sit in the car, the metal would prevent us from getting hurt and this could turn out rather fun if we improvise. What else is there to do on a rainy night apart from get close?"

BB thought about it for a moment before shrugging and sitting up. L's lips twitched into the slightest of smiles. "Get the jam and some towels, put them in a bag and we'll go~" Without questioning, the younger did as instructed and lead his partner to the door before adjusting himself and preparing the keys for the mad dash to the vehicle.  
"Ready?" he breathed as one hand wandered up to the door handle. As the elder nodded, the door was flung open, leaving both completely exposed to the rain.

As soon as the door was locked, both males ran straight out towards the car. The bitter cold rain instantly soaked them to the bone as they ran, going straight through their clothes and plastering their hair to their foreheads. Towels and jars were tossed carelessly into the car. Lawliet gently placed a hand on his partner's shoulder just before he clambered into the car, causing the younger male to spin around on the spot to look into his eyes.

"You look so beautiful like this," he breathed as they moved closer and pressed into a light hug.  
"You also look beautiful, Beyond," L whispered. "Have you ever been kissed in the rain before?" One shake of the head was enough to start the kiss. Their lips gently touched and melted against each other as arms slowly wrapped more around soaked bodies. Both smiled a little at the contact, which only broke at the sound of more thunder.

The younger grasped the slightly larger hand and tugged Lawliet into the car with a high pitched squeal. "Don't worry, it's just thunder. Although we'll need to get these wet clothes off before we catch cold," the elder said quietly. BB raised an eyebrow.  
"The reason for that is one of four main things. Either you're starting to enjoy sex, you find my nakedness visually appealing, you want something or you're actually serious about catching cold. Or a mixture."

"All, but mainly the latter. Now, undress~" Clothes were quickly removed and bodies were dried off with the towels before both males changed positions to be laid side by side on the back seat of the vehicle.  
"So, what's the jam for?" Beyond asked curiously as he lifted the jar up. L gently pulled the jar from his grasp and, upon removing the lid, dipped his fingers in.  
"You can lick it if you want, I'm clean," he purred quietly into his partner's ear. Said partner didn't hesitate to take both fingers into his mouth and run his tongue expertly over them to get as much of the fruit preserve off of them.

The younger quickly tugged the jam away once both digits were completely clean once again and coated his own fingers with it. Instead of offering his fingers, he smeared some on his own lips and the rest on his neck. "Come get it then if you want it," he whispered with the slightest of smirks. The elder took the bait and flashed his warm tongue over the cool skin of BB's neck to lap up the jam. Each lick and nibble across the sensitive skin drew a soft noise from BB's throat, especially when butterfly kisses were used as a trail to his lips.

Their lips crashed together as the familiar tongue licked away the jam and finished by exploring the mouth of his lover. Despite the thunder and lightning outside, Beyond was unusually calm, even as Lawliet smeared more jam over his own chest. The younger hungrily licked all of the jam away again, paying particular attention to the elder's nipples and a sensitive spot just below his ribs with his teeth and tongue. Each lick was made as passionate as possible with extended motions and small lovebites being left everywhere.

The plan not to end with love making was quickly scrapped as the slim bodies moved slowly against each other. The car was obviously rocking but neither cared as the heat intensified. The slow friction was like sweet torture between them, driving their need for each other. The storm was at its worst but as far as they were concerned, it had stopped. Jam was abandoned with the clothes as BB slipped his length inside of L and slowly began to move his hips.

No words were spoken for the remainder of the night as both males allowed their bodies speak for the passion that they were feeling in each other's presence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:**** Oh gosh, last chapter was a little difficult and almost completely off the storyline, but it'll lead into something, promise! The bit that I wanted is coming up!**

* * *

BB woke in the morning as light flooded in through the car windows. He let out a soft yawn and smiled as L shuffled up a little to nuzzle against his shoulder sleepily. "Morning, beautiful," he whispered before slowly wrapping an arm around his uke's waist. The elder smiled in response and glanced up.  
"Seems that we stayed out all night." Both laughed quietly until realisation dawned.

"We stayed out all night naked in the car and the neighbours could've seen and-" All seriousness dropped again as the laughing returned. "Lawlie, you're such a bad influence on me," the younger joked as he playfully punched his partner's shoulder.  
"Well, I used to be sensible until I fell in love with you," L said matter-of-factly with the slightest of smirks.

"You clearly aren't now, though, our clothes are still soaked through and it's not really like we can walk back into the house with just towels on, right?" Beyond lifted the clothes up to prove the point. Lawliet sat thinking or a few seconds before wrapping one of the towels around his waist and opening the door.  
"Two options. Either I go in and get some clothes for you or you follow me in with your towel." Without waiting for a response, he took the keys from the younger's jean pocket and clambered out of the car.

BB hesitated for a moment as he weighed up the options, then he grabbed the clothes up in one hand, wrapped the towel around him and used the other hand to handle the keys. In record time, he was up in their bedroom, but something seemed wrong. L was strangely quiet, even for him. "Are you okay, Lawlie?" he asked, slightly confused. Dark eyes met red ones for a short moment.  
"I found a ring in your draw but since you took me, you haven't been out of the house."

The younger male felt his heart sink in his chest as he tried to think up an excuse. It would be stupid to say that he had bought the ring in advance in case his plan to take the elder had succeeded, which it had, even though it was the truth. L had seemed just a few days ago to have no feelings for him, but now he looked like his heart had been broken. Beyond quickly took his hand and pulled him to sit on the bed before taking a deep breath and searching for the words.

"It's really not what you think. I never wanted to get engaged to anyone else and no one ever proposed to me, I promise. What actually happened was A read my diary and found out about my crush on you, then started mocking me over it. I told him that I didn't want to be his friend anymore because it upset me how everything he said to me was about how I was his gay best friend and how you were most definitely straight.

"Then after you visited he told me that you told him that you were madly in love with me and were coming the next week just to see me, so I wasted no time in getting an engagement ring ready for when you came so we could move to America together and spend the rest of our lives with each other. When I got home, Roger told me that you had already moved to America and weren't coming back after A asked him to say instead of having to admit that he had said it as payback for not wanting to be his friend anymore. It killed me inside, but I kept the ring for a moment like this."

Lawliet blinked. He had never heard such a story before, but knew that every word would be true. "You were ready to make a committment that big when you were fifteen?"  
"Only for you, I could never love anyone else as much as I loved you," Beyond whispered. His fingers slowly wrapped around L's thinner ones and squeezed them gently. The dark eyed male stared at the floor for a moment as the information went in before looking up.

"Wait, you said it's for 'a moment like this'... a moment like what?" BB sighed quietly at the oblivious nature of his partner as crawled off the side of the bed and kneeled next to the older male.  
"Lawlie, my dearest love, will you marry me?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Promise done, but this is the second to last chapter, so a liiiiiiittle twist coming up that some may not like... Sorry in advance to all fangirls and/or fanboys! *hides in the corner***

* * *

L stared silently to give time for the information to sink in again. BB could feel himself breaking from the lack of response but knew that to make such a big decision, it would take some time. His body began to shake from the nervousness, much like how it had the previous night in the storm. Dark eyes met light again as Lawliet's mind whirred over the possibilities.

"Beyond, I-"  
"N-no, it's okay! I know that we've only been together for a short while and I'm trying to move too fast, but I-" His sentence was cut short as soft lips pressed firmly against his. The kiss was held until the younger had completely relaxed, then L pulled away slowly.  
"What I was going to say was that for the first time in my life, I'm going to do the irresponsible thing and accept your proposal."

BB could feel his heart skip a few beats at the sound of the acceptance. No time was wasted in slipping the silver band onto the slim finger and pulling his fiance down into a tight hug. Their lips met again in another soft kiss which L could have sworn stopped time. As they parted, the younger's eyes sparkled a little. "I love you, Lawlie," he whispered quietly. Said person smiled slightly.  
"I... I love you too, Beyond, more than you could imagine me to. More than I could imagine myself to."

Both slowly sat back up to look into each other's eyes, and the room was filled with silence for a moment more until they finally decided that it would be best to dress after the whole night without any material to cover them. Once both had clothing again, they pressed in one more tight hug before taking each other's hands and walking back towards the kitchen.

"Cake for breakfast, I'm guessing?" The elder nodded a little and smiled at how the younger knew by heart exactly what he liked. Breakfast was quickly prepared for both of them, then both males sat at the table to eat. A few mouthfuls into the meal and BB stopped, causing full confusion for L.  
"Are you okay?" he asked quietly as he searched around the room for whatever had caused the distraction.  
"I could have sworn I heard something," the red eyed male whispered before shrugging it off and eating a few more mouthfuls.

_Bang!_ The younger stood. There was no way that he had imagined that and from the slight look of fear on Lawliet's face, he had heard it too. "What was that, Beyond?" he whispered as he shrunk further into the chair. Before BB could answer, the door was flung open and the Japenese police ran in with guns and tazers. The youngest looking one, who was probably around BB's age, instantly tazed the red eyed male upon entering the room. He instantly fell to the ground but did everything in his strength not to scream at the pains running through his body.

"L, we've come to rescue you so you can continue with all of your cases, especially the Kira one," one of the older males called out. Lawliet barely recognised the man in front of him after the time that he had spent away from the case, even before the abduction. His brain told him that the police were there to protect him, but as two officers grabbed at his fiance's now cuffed wrists and tried to take him away, the elder let his natural instincts take over. Without thinking at all, he pulled open the nearest draw, took the gun out of it and shakily pressed the end of the barrel to the side of his head.

"Y-you let Beyond go or I'll pull the trigger. It's always loaded just in case, and you won't have anyone to take over!" he yelled, knowing exactly how crazy he sounded but not at all caring what anyone thought of him.  
"Stockholm syndrome," one mumbled quietly. "Keep taking the murderer out, L won't have the guts to shoot himself after everything he's succeeded in doing in life."

"Please don't kill yourself, Lawlie, you can visit me as often as you like and we can still marry when I'm out!" the younger begged through panicked sobs.  
"Then get them to stop!" said person yelled out. Honestly he was scared too, but if they were going to take the one good thing in his life away he'd take the one person who was needed for their case away from them.

"They're not going to stop, L, it's obvious that he would've killed you soon if we hadn't arrived-" Whoever was talking was quickly silenced by the sound of the gunshot. Lawliet's body fell limpy to the ground as the bullet shot through his temple.  
"You fucking idiots! You've killed him," Beyond screamed as tears blurred his vision and flooded down his cheeks. Even so, he found himself unable to gather the strength to fight back and instead let himself be dragged away from the corpse of his partner.

His whole life had built up and crashed back down in under an hour. Naturally, BB knew that he deserved to be in prison, but there was now nothing to help him through his sentence and nothing to look forward to after.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note:**** I'm so sorry for the last bit everyone, that was likely to be better than a sweet innocent ending as pretty much everything ends with, so final chapter, here we are!**

* * *

"Oi, you. Come here." The prison guard looked up at the sound of being beckoned forward.  
"You aren't trying to use me to get out are you?" he asked curiously as he stepped forwards. The younger male laughed bitterly.  
"The love of my life died this morning and you think I'd try to escape?" The guard's eyes widened slightly at the sound of the new information.  
"Oh... I'm so sorry, I didn't realise."

BB sighed. "No, it's okay, I just need to talk to someone. So do you have a family or anything, uh... guard?"  
"Cody, Beyond, we were introduced when you got in here. I'm not sure if I can give such inf-"  
"I'm not going to fucking kill them or anything, I'm on the verge of suicide!" His eyes locked on the floor.

This time, the guard sighed. "Yeah, a husband and daughter."  
"You're gay?" Beyond's lips twitched into a slight smile at the similarity until Cody shook his head.  
"Sam's transgender female to male, we met in America in high school and after we had Charlie, we moved over here to be closer to her family. I'm just a temp here as a result of it all," he said quietly. "So, what's your family like then?"

"Me and him were orphaned at a young age, met in the orphanage. We were both training to be detectives; he was the main and I was his backup. When I was sixteen, he moved to America and recently came here to do a case. I came too and kinda... kidnapped him. Then he fell for me like I did him when we were younger, I proposed and he accepted, then the Japanese police interfered, so he shot himself through the head. I loved him with all of my heart." His voice was reduced to a whisper.

Cody stayed silent for a few seconds as he tried to figure out what to say. "They didn't say tell me that bit..."  
The silence between them quickly grew to be awkward until the guard finally worked out a solution. "You know... If Sam or Charlie died and I was thrown into prison for some reason, I'd want to see them one final time and know that they were in peace before they were laid to rest. I could take you to him if you want?"

The younger's eyes sparkled. "You'd really do that for me?"

-x-x-x-

Beyond walked silently into the room where Lawliet had been placed. He had been placed in his own room for just the visit, which was only possible after the guard had convinced the police to allow visits before the funeral. "Lawlie, sweetheart, I'm so sorry that this happened to you," he said quietly as he kneeled next to the pale corpse. One hand ran through the soft raven hair. "The guard let me come in here to see you, then I'm meant to be going to jail..." He paused to whisper quietly into L's ear, "... but instead I'm going to take an overdose of pills so I can join you in hell. Enough pills to kill me right here."

BB grinned as he swallowed the whole packet of pills with as little water as possible. "Stupid guard had the pills in his back pocket, something for headaches or pain relief or something, I don't really care." The grin widened. "The only reason you're going to hell too is that you've committed some of the deadly sins with me, and homosexuality and masturbation apparently gets you sent there. We're both going to go to hell, then when we get there, I'm gonna torture you.

"I'm gonna tie you up, touch myself in front of you and then ride you just like you did to me, but then you'll forgive me and we'll marry secretly down there and we'll find a baby that's down there- they go to hell if they're conceived sinfully, right?- well anyway, we'll adopt it and it'll be just like our babies and we'll be able to love it forever just like we love each other. And we'll make love every night and use our jam. They have jam there, right?"

The younger male could feel the pills coming into effect as he curled up next to his partner and rested his head on the still chest. His chest began to feel tight and his breath was quickly becoming shallow, but he didn't care as long as he was able to be with L again. "You were only twenty-four, why did you have to kill yourself? I've got out of prison before and could easily get out again," he whispered as he felt his body getting weaker and weaker. Those pills were suprisingly strong.

One thin arm wrapped around the cooling figure as BB slowly slipped in and out of consciousness. "I love you," he purred quietly into the elder's ear as he took one final breath.

-x-x-x-

"Yep, looks like he's been dead for several hours," one of the taller males said as he examined Beyond's body. "Looks like he was content when he died, though, being able to hold L one last time before he went. Plus it seems that he took an overdose when he was stripped of everything upon arrival at jail. It's either he's stolen them or someone gave them to him, but as long as the world is rid of another dangerous murderer, it's fine."

"But the world's also rid of a great detective," the youngest pointed out.  
"His successor's will sort that. For now, let's just be glad that they're at rest together."

* * *

**Note:**** Sorrysorrysorry! *flails* Just... please have enjoyed it? :3**


End file.
